


Lalnable Hector's Day Off

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood and Gore, But don't worry there's clones, Creative Mode is Magic, Death, Gen, Pretty brutal tbh, Yoglabs, implied headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want him breaking out again, like last time.”  -Xephos, Yoglabs episode 38. ~A Yoglabs Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lalnable Hector's Day Off

The repetitive drip drip of blood was a comforting sound. Lalna inhaled slowly, reveling in the tangy metallic flavor resting on his tongue.

The taste of the testificate’s blood was saltier, thicker than his own. Lalna lapped eagerly at the fresh wound on the unfortunate testificate’s neck. In the distance he heard the sound of a familiar boot in the hallway outside.

Outside. He could feel the air singing in his blood, wild and . . . free.

But there was something he wanted even more.

He made his way out of the medical bay slowly, conscious of the presence of the many testificate workers. They all seemed busy, however; their obnoxious murmurs just about covered the sound of Lalna’s steps.

His feet were bare. He found himself oddly grateful, the sound of his feet a soft and sweeping noise against slick tile flooring. 

The medical bay was quiet at this time of day. Probably not too many projects at this time of night, Lalna supposed. Although he knew both Xephos and Honeydew tended to stay up all hours; the former to work, the latter to play. That was good. It wouldn’t be any fun if they were asleep.

Speak of the devil.

Lalna had just rounded a corner in the tall hallways and found himself next to the break room, where the familiar shape of a dwarf greeted him. The dwarf was distracted with something he held in his hands, fiddling with it as he sat at one of the break tables.

The hallway was otherwise deserted.

Perfect.

Lalna began his approach, wary of alerting any security bots. He didn’t want to deal with any robots or alarms.

Honeydew was, as usual, oblivious. He didn’t notice Lalna’s approach even as the scientist entered the room itself. It wasn’t until Lalna placed a delicate hand on Honeydew’s shoulder that the dwarf jumped and spun around in his seat.

This Honeydew knew him. Not just who he had been, but who he now was. “Lal-Lalnable?”

And the caricature of a man grinned bitterly at this name that Xephos had given him. His sharp incisors were pressing into his lower lip, drawing blood. The dwarf opposite him noticed, reaching behind his back in what he most likely thought was a subtle move to draw a weapon.

But Lalna was fast. And strong. He leapt at Honeydew’s throat, his sharp, ravenous teeth ripping through tender flesh and cartilage, tearing into soft tissue. The spurts of thick dark blood were obscuring his vision, and still he gnawed through to the rubbery esophagus, chewing on the organ like a piece of bubblegum. Honeydew collapsed, limp; but Lalna still gripped at him desperately with his jaw.

The blood was better, so thick and flavorful – but he wanted more.

~

Xephos’ blood was so sweet.

Even as his teeth were sinking into Xephos’ flesh, Lalna could feel the air charged with sudden power, and his teeth struck against something hard.

Lalna let a small sigh of disappointment escape his lips.

“Oh Xephos,” Lalna breathed, pulling away from the other man with regret. “You’re such a cheater. Creative mode? Really?”

Xephos’ eyes were cold and fathomless. They reminded Lalna a little of Ridgedog. But where Ridge had been smiles and charm, Xephos was cold and detached.

“Lalnable. What are you doing out of your cage?”

“What was I doing in a cage in the first place? I think I fit in here pretty well. Better than Honeydew, anyway.”

Xephos gave him a mild look of disapproval before shaking his head. “Lalnable, you know better than this. You’ve lost perception of good and evil; you’re amoral. We can’t afford to have someone like you running loose in Yoglabs.”

“C’mon, Xeph. You know it’s true; I’d be so much better at helping you than Honeydew. I mean, I already killed him, anyway. Just don’t re-clone him, give him a break. I can help you out, Xeph.”

Steel entered Xephos’ voice. “ _No_ , Lalna. Now stop asking.”

A wide grin broke over Lalna’s face. “You called me Lalna!”

The look of rage that possessed Xephos’ face sent a chill down Lalna’s back even as he grinned blithely at the spaceman. Ooh, now he’d done it. Xephos didn’t like to think that Lalna was himself. Xephos liked to think that Lalnable was some sort of abomination. Broken.

Lalna didn’t think so.

But before he was able to do anything else, Xephos had reached into the powers he’d been given by Ridgedog and suddenly Lalna was back in his cold cell, the body of the testificate gone, without a trace. He reached up to his own face, feeling his chin; the blood was gone.

That Xephos. Couldn’t handle facing reality.

Oh well. Lalna knew a little bit more now. And that’s all he really needed; to know a little bit more at a time. Eventually, he’d know enough, and then he’d really have a plan.

For now he was content to wait a little longer.

Soon, he’d be ready.

But of course, Xephos would be waiting.


End file.
